


You weren't acting, right?

by hasherureiton



Series: Sudden Answers [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AZRAN SPOILERS, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I tried to write sad fics LOL, IF YOU CLICK A BUNCH OF SPOILERS WILL SLAP YOU IN THE FACE, What Was I Thinking?, for those who don't know the ending of AL.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasherureiton/pseuds/hasherureiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resigning her place as an assistant, Emmy decides to speak with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You weren't acting, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This, I made no changes.
> 
> sorry for having to rewrite the series eewehh

Soon there had to be a time where she would walk out of Gressenheller, with the rest of her existence, no longer with a reason to stay, of course she knew that. However, she did not expect it to be this painful. Now her time to leave, it hurt to leave the professor like that. Though she had to, it was her job. 

The job that she stayed loyal for no matter what costed her. 

Apparently it cost her the Professor, too. 

Walking out of his office and into the garden, towards the exit, Emmy decided to say goodbye to Luke.

"Hello, Luke."  
"E-Emmy.."  
She noticed the slight pain in Luke's voice, "..Hm?"  
"..Are you really leaving now?" He muttered softly.  
"Yes, I have to. Who told you?"  
"The professor told me of your mission, I knew it was over when...that, happened."  
She was speechless now, again filled with guilt as Luke spoke his mind.  
"Can I ask you something..?" Luke said.  
"What's the matter, Luke?"  
"..You didn't mean to do that, putting me in danger, did you?"  
Emmy stood there, thinking of words to say. "...Of course I didn't, I had to follow his orders." She knelt down to Luke's height, making eye contact with him as she spoke.

"Bronev was all that I had," she began to explain, "..I couldn't have said no to not assist him in any of his plans, no matter how bad they were. I was always loyal to him for what he did for me."

"And that's when you became a Targent spy?"  
She nodded, "Yes, he always told me that what Targent was doing would help succeed in finding the greatest treasure in mankind. In the end, that clearly didn't happen."

"I see, he was meant like family to you." Luke muttered, he continued to listen as Emmy talked. "How did you feel about any of these..plans? When they were currently working on them?"

That had caused Emmy to lose eye contact, she couldn't face Luke as this started to grow far too depressing for her. Though it was best in the long run if Luke had some information before she left. 

Right,  
She was leaving now.

The fact that she was now resigning her place as an assistant hurt similar to a stab in the chest, she didn't want to leave Layton, and Luke, there like this. Not after so much the former trio had done together in the past. 

Their memories were too special to just leave and forget. Both Layton and Luke had so much importance to Emmy, they meant just as much to how loyal she was to Bronev, no, beyond that. 

They were also family to her. 

Emmy took a deep breath, facing back at Luke before opening her mouth to speak. 

"No," she sighed. "If it were to kill innocent lives for something, no matter how much ‘worth’ or benefit to the world it supposedly has, If I were to have some control, I would've stopped the entire organization of Targent before any of this happened."

"O-h... I see.." Both of the two were silent for a moment, unable to find words to speak to the other. 

Emmy broke the silence. Straightening up and standing from her knelt position, "I'm sorry, Luke, though I must go now." She reminded, waving goodbye to Luke. "We've had amazing and fun trips together, I enjoyed adventuring and puzzle-solving with you and the professor," Emmy paused, frowning sadly. "It disheartens me to say this, but, farewell." She ended her sentence with just that before slowing making her way out of the university--

"E-Emmy, wait!!"  
Luke cried out before running and leaping into Emmy, wrapping his arms tightly around the other.  
"L-Luke?!"  
"Please, don't go!" Luke could no longer hold back tears as they flew across his face. "I don't want you to leave.." He added in between his cries. "Please, stay with us.." He didn't want to lose another friend,

 

No,

Not _another_ friend,

He'd already lost Aurora, not Emmy too..

Luke pressed his head against Emmy's chest and emitted a loud cry, sobbing uncontrollably as he hugged the other tightly. Emmy stood there, slowly wrapping her arms around Luke in attempt to comfort him while he continued to cry. 

"Luke.."  
"Please," he sniffled, "There has to be another way for you to stay.." He added before crying out "Please, don't leave!!"

"I have to, my task here is done.." Emmy admitted sadly, "Which means I have no reason to stay anymore.."

 

That was a lie. 

She had a _very_ good reason to stay. 

As their assistant. 

 

Luke began to calm down, his crying soon coming to a stop before asking, "...Will you visit us, one day?"

"I'll be sure to visit you," Emmy paused, holding back large amounts of liquid that begged to to escape her eyelids. She sniffled, "I'll make sure to visit the professor as well.."

Luke paused, releasing Emmy from his arms. He had to accept this, there was no change, she had to leave. "Well, I guess this means goodbye.."

Nodding in agreement, "I look forward to see the both of you, one day.." She turned around before waving her final goodbye, 

 

_"Goodbye, Luke Triton."_

She added before slowly walking out of the garden, out of university premises, Luke stood there as she faded into the background, growing shorter and shorter from his eyesight, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> totally sucks at endings ~~or writing period~~
> 
> maybe if I wasn't so negative and lazy, I'd probably improve. _I see the mistakes._


End file.
